A New Start
by TheHFness
Summary: Elle and Claire's relationship is holding steady. An accident forces Claire to reveal herself to Gretchen. While in New York, Elle uses her ability to save someone. But in the process runs into the 'Boy Scout' himself. Peter Petrelli.
1. Alive

Claire looked out the window,staring at the ground. She wrinkled her nose as she saw the body outline. The likely hood of Annie killing herself was slim. Even though Claire hadn't know the excentric girl long. She had her whole life planned out. Why would she end it so suddenly?

"Jump, Push, Fall. Which one were you Annie?" Claire sighed as she put her robe on. She pushed the window all the way open gently.

Claire stood put her knees up on the edge of the window ceil. Putting one foot down she stood up. She sighed as she started to let herself fall. Claire felt herself falling not down but up. She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Her brain was overloading it self. She couldn't turn around nor could she see. For some odd reason she was enveloped in a blinding white light.

It was one of three people. Nathan, Peter, or West. The only one who really knew where she was Nathan. But he was in D.C. Why would any of them stop her from falling anyway? She they all knew about her ability. The more likely two of the three knew she couldn't feel pain.

"Jesus Christ. Trying to get yourself exposed in your first week of college? First your roommate kills herself. You have to talk to the cops. Then you try jumping out a fucking window. Are you stupid Pom Pom?"

Landing softly on the ground behind the dorm Claire still couldn't see her savor. But she knew that voice, it was impossible though. The light quickly disappeared, Claire clearly saw Elle's face. Claire covered her mouth looking at Elle in disbelief.

"What? You act like you have never seen me before."

"You are suppose to be dead. My Dad said the company didn't find you after the eclipse you were assumed dead at the hands of Sylar."

"What do you want me to be dead? I can do almost that good and take off as quick as I came."

"I don't want you dead. I can't believe you would think that."

Elle regretted her words as soon as they come out of her mouth. She saw the hurt expression on the younger blondes face. "I'm not proud of anything that came about from me being partnered with Sylar. Can we talk about that later?"

"Yeah. I am still curious to what the hell that was?" She looked down at the ground.

Elle crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulder. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"We flew Elle. You can't fly."

"Remember when I was having all those overloads. After the whole thing with Sylar, I started having them again. Apparently it's because I wasn't discharging enough electricity. My powers...I guess you would say they have evolved since I saw you last."

"It still doesn't explain how you flew." Claire looked at her still confused.

"I really don't know how to explain it. I just know I can do it."

"Well what else can you do?"

"I can turn it into bursts of speed and sometimes strength. That's the one I am still trying to get a grasp on."

"Why did you catch me anyway? You know I wouldn't have gotten hurt and you know I can't feel any physical pain."

Elle sighed. "I just had to. I couldn't see you do that yucky shit and shoves your ribs back where they go."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see you. Believe it or not. I have been doing alot of good with my powers. I feel like a new person. I wanted to really come and say I'm sorry."

"You came all this way to apologize?" She crossed her arms and looked down at the ground.

Elle sighed. "Yes. Is that really that hard to believe?"

"Yeah it is. But it does feel good seeing for face again." Claire smiled broadly. She rubbed her shoulders.

Elle smiled a little. "Claire. You really are the only person who believe in me, believed that I could change. I made a decision that I wasn't going to come see you until I had. Because you deserve better in your life then people who are going to let you down over and over. You deserve someone who is going to be there for you that you can count on. I want to be that person Claire. What will it take to get you to trust me?"

"I don't know. I think saving my ass from exposure is a pretty good start." Claire looked her up and down. "You look different."

"I am wearing normal clothes more or less. I figured the business suits all the time was old."

"Where are you staying?"

"I was going to go get a hotel room after I came and talked to you."

"Why don't you just stay in the dorm with me for tonight? We should talk anyway."

Elle watched Claire shiver abit. The electric blonde took of her black fleece jacket and draped it over Claire's shoulders.

Claire smiled at her. "You know what?"

Elle looked over to the blonde. "What?"

"When my Dad said you had died. I cried."

"Why? I did so many horrible things to you."

"I knew those things you did weren't really your fault. You are the only girl I have known, I mean really have known that has abilities. I felt like we had this. I dunno. Connection. Maybe I just sound stupid."

"Claire-bear. You don't sound stupid. You have been the only thing really keeping me going. The one thing that has been driving me to do good things." Elle sighed.

Claire put her arm around the electrics blonde's waist. "I'm glad I have actually done good for someone."

"Claire. You have done good for a lot of people. Imagine where both of your fathers may have ended up without you." Elle smiled broadly at the younger blonde. "Because I don't know where I would be without you."


	2. Just Friends?

**I do NOT own Heroes. If I did, this would be happening.**

_**WGT-Thanks for reading. I really hope you like this installment.**_

_**redfield-This is for you guys. I hope you like this one. Thanks for the support.**_

_**Born for this- Tiz the updated you asked for. Hope you like it.**__  
_

Elle watched Claire shiver a bit. The electric blonde took of her black fleece jacket and draped it over Claire's shoulders.

Claire smiled at her. "You know what?"

Elle looked over to the blonde. "What?"

"When my Dad said you had died. I cried."

"Why? I did so many horrible things to you."

"I knew those things you did weren't really your fault. You are the only girl I have known, I mean really have known that has abilities. I felt like we had this. I dunno. Connection. Maybe I just sound stupid."

"Claire-bear. You don't sound stupid. You have been the only thing really keeping me going. The one thing that has been driving me to do good things." Elle sighed.

Claire put her arm around the electrics blonde's waist. "I'm glad I have actually done good for someone."

"Claire. You have done good for a lot of people. Imagine where both of your fathers may have ended up without you." Elle smiled broadly at the younger blonde. "Because I don't know where I would be without you."

"I am glad you are with me now. So how did you escape Sylar?"

"That fucking son of a bitch cut my head he set me on fire."

"How the hell are you a live?"

"Apparently Rene was sent after us by your grandmother. He had some of your blood, saving my life. Yet again you saved my life Claire-bear."

"He didn't bring you into my grandmother?"

"No. He said it was to important for me to be a free agent then to be locked down."

"Thank God. If you would have been locked down, I never would have known you were alive."

Elle smiled. "I'm glad to see you a happy that I am alive. And not going all Cheer bitch on me."

"Okay. Can you really blame me? You broke into my house and attacked my little brother."

"If you were me you would have too. I tried to talk to him, he just kept staring at my boobs."

Claire opened the door to her dorm room pulling Elle with her.

"Claire. I was worried when you weren't in here. I found some information about the jump, push..." Gretchen heard the door open and just started to talk. She failed to notice for a few seconds that Claire was not alone.

She was pulling a gorgeous slightly taller blonde behind her. From what Gretchen could tell. She was quiet a bit older then her and Claire both.

"Elle this is Gretchen. Gretchen this is Elle."

The two girls looked at each other and nodded slightly. A small hello was exchanged.

"Gretchen. What are you doing here at 12 in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep thinking about the whole thing with Annie. I found more information, I thought I would bring it by. You said you don't sleep much."

Elle started to laugh. "You don't sleep much. Okay. Trying to make a good impression I see."

"How the hell would you know?" Claire crossed her arms and glared at Elle.

"The night before we went to Jersey. I was asleep after you and awake before you. You slept for like 14 hours. Our flight didn't leave til like 4 in the afternoon and you were still asleep at 1."

Claire punched Elle in the shoulder. "Would you shut up?"

"Calm it down Pom Pom. Maybe I should jet, so you two can talk or whatever?" Elle turned to walk out of the room.

Claire sighed and her hand shoot out catching the electric blonde's wrist gently. "I told you I want you to stay with me tonight. I haven't seen you in over a year. We have alot to talk about."

Elle just nodded. "I'll just go in the hall for a second so you two can talk."

Claire smiled gently as she heard the door shut softly. "Sorry about that Gretch. Elle has known my family for a really long time. I haven't seen her in forever."

"It's cool. I just kinda showed up. I didn't mean to intrude. I'll just leave the book with you. I'm going to go back to my dorm so you and your friend can catch up."

"Alright. I'll catch you tomorrow. Breakfast maybe?"

"Sure. I'll call you once I am done with my early class."

Claire opened the door and nodded at her friend as she walked out the door.

Gretchen nodded at Elle. "It was nice to meet you."

Elle just nodded. "Like wise. Maybe see you around."

Claire smiled to herself a bit. Elle was trying. Which was something that the blonde usually didn't do. Elle walked into the dorm room. Claire closed the door softly behind her friend.

Elle looked Claire up and down. A smile crept to the corners of her lips.

Claire crossed her arms over her chest glaring at the older girl. "What?"

"Well, Claire-bear. They do say college is for experimentation and self-definition." Elle laughed as she took a seat on what she assumed to be Claire's bed.

"What are you talking about? You don't make any sense."

"She has a huge crush on you Claire-bear. She is cute. I prefer blondes though."

Claire rolled her eyes. "She does not..."

"She does. You are thinking about it too."

"NO. I am trying to figure out where you got that assumption from." Claire sat down close to the top of the bed. She crossed her legs looking at Elle. "Well?"

"Coming into your room at almost one in the morning. Not so normal, for someone you just met. The complete shock and seemingly jealous vibe she gave off when she finally realized I was behind you. She started talking really fast and fidgeting. She didn't know how to take me."

"No one knows how to take you."

"I'll give you that Pom Pom. But it doesn't change the fact that she has a crush on you."

"Oh well. I will jump off that bridge when I come to it."

Elle put her index finger on Claire's nose sending a small jolt down into her finger tip.  
Claire scrunched her nose into a wrinkle.

"Do you know how cute it is when you do that?" Elle giggled.

"Haha. If I didn't know any better I would say you were the one with the crush on me." Claire smirked at her.

Elle shrugged her shoulders. " don't know any better. I actually happen to have huge crush on you."

Claire sat up on knees. She put her hand gently on the side of Elle's face. "It makes me having a huge crush on you a lot easier."

Claire wasted no time closing the small space between them. She kissed the electric blonde gently. Elle kissed her back intensifying the kiss. Claire began to gently fall back on the bed. The older blonde followed her down. Placing her hands on Claire's hips. Claire wrapped her arms around Elle's neck.


	3. Kissy Face

**Disclaimer-I do not own Heroes.**

**Authors Notes: I just wanted to thank all who have been reading and review. I hope you like this next chapter. Have a Happy and Safe New Year.**

Claire sat up on knees. She put her hand gently on the side of Elle's face. "It makes me having a huge crush on you a lot easier."

Claire wasted no time closing the small space between them. She kissed the electric blonde gently. Elle kissed her back intensifying the kiss. Claire began to gently fall back on the bed. The older blonde followed her down. Placing her hands on Claire's hips. Claire wrapped her arms around Elle's neck.

The Electric blonde slide her palms on to the smaller girls stomach. Letting a steady gently stream of wattage come out of her finger tips as she dragged them across the cheerleaders toned stomach. From the small intake of breath, Elle knew she giving the girl much needed attention.

Claire's head was swimming between ecstasy and confusion. At this current point in time, she really didn't care. She had been head over heels with the older blonde, since their trip to Pineherst. The amount of electricity Elle had jolted into her on that plane ride, had given a feeling that she couldn't place at the time. It was a tingling. It wasn't the same kind she had gotten when she had been in pain.

But that feeling was coming back to her right at the very moment her lips came into contacts with Elle's. She was in love with sociopathic blonde. Even with all the heartache and stress she had been put through by the older girl, she could only find herself falling more in love with her. Claire grabbed the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head, letting it land haphazardly on the floor.

Elle just smirked at the blonde as the motion broke their kiss. "Are you sure Claire-bear? I don't want to push you into anything. I am perfectly happy making kissy face with you."

Claire put her hand on the back of Elle's neck and pulled her close. "I have never been more sure of anything. Do you know how long I have wanted this?"

"Probably almost as long as I have." Elle leaned down kissing the young girl hungrily.

Claire squinted her eyes as the sun lit up the small dorm room. The indestructible blonde groan at the annoyingly bright sun. Rolling over to look at her cell phone for the time, she found herself unable to move.

Elle popped her head out of the covers and hissed. "Bright Light. Bright light."

Claire burst out into a small fit of giggles. "I never thought of calling you a gremlin."

"Cute but deadly. I can deal with it if you wanted to call me that." Elle kissed her gently on the lips.

Claire smiled broadly as she pulled away from the older blonde. "What do you have planned for today?"

Putting her finger on her bottom lip, the blonde thought hard. "I have nothing pressing to do today. I have a business trip to New York later in the week."

Claire nodded. "I have all early classes today. Well kinda early. Like noon til three. I only have two classes today." Sliding out of the bed she pulled her T-shirt back over her head. She looked around on the floor confused. The location of her underwear seemed to be eluding her.

Elle smirked as she watched the former cheerleader walk around naked from the waist down. Elle threw the pink panties and hit the wondering girl in the back with them. "I thought you might want those."

Claire just glared at her lover as she stepped into her under garments. "You are so funny."

Elle watched the young blonde girl carefully as she put her hair up into a small ponytail.

"I like your hair long better."

"Well good things it's my hair then, huh?" Claire giggled as a small teddy bear wized by her head.

"Haha. You are so funny Claire. What time is it anyway?"

Claire picked up her cell phone off the bedside table. "It's 10 am."

"Did you miss breakfast with your girlfriend?" Elle snickered as she watched Claire just draw a blank.

"Huh?" Claire crossed her arms and looked at the older blonde confused.

"Weren't you suppose to go to breakfast with Gretchen today after she got out of class."

"She doesn't get out for like another half hour." Claire stuck her tounge out at the electric blonde.

"Is that a promise or a threat Claire-bear?" Elle was behind Claire before the former cheerleader had even realized it. She was even partially dressed.

"How did you do that?"

"I told you, the whole speed thing, it has its advantages."

Claire wrapped her arms around Elle's neck and kissed her gently. "I am glad you don't do everything fast."

Claire burst into a fit of laughter as her lovers face turned a deep shade of red. Claire could even see a small bead of sweat run down the side of the electric blonde's face.

Elle was about to open her mouth when Claire, but her finger on the sociopaths lips. "You shouldn't be so ashamed of your handy work."

Elle started to giggle. " 'Handy' work. Is that suppose to be funny Claire-bear? Because if it's not. It is really damn funny."


	4. Getting Complicated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes.**

**AN:I wanted to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Thanks for all the kind words. Reviews are always appreciated.**

"Well it wasn't meant to be. But if you find humor in it I guess, I guess I can keep my body to myself." Claire smirked as she watched a look of pure horror cross Elle's face. The petit blonde giggled to herself watching the facial expressions of her lover change.

Elle leaned forward closing the small space between them. "I assumed from the amount of noise coming out of that hot little body of yours, you liked what I was doing."

Claire's body shivered slightly as memories of the night before washed over her. She wrapped her arms around Elle's neck, kissing the blue eyes girl gently.

Both women jumped as someone knocked on the door.

Elle growled. "Damn it. That is bullshit. It's too early for anyone to be bothering you."

Claire pulled away and giggled at the woman standing before her. Elle had always been impatient and annoyed when it came to things being changed.

"It will only be like two seconds."

Claire made her way to the door only to be stopped by Elle grabbing her forearm. The petit blonde turned her head giving her a questioning look.

Elle had picked up Claire's sweat pants from the floor. "You don't want to answer the door with all the goodies everywhere."

Claire giggled slightly as she took the item being offered. She stepped into her pants tying them quickly. She gave Elle a quick kiss on the lips before proceeding to the door.

"Hey Claire-Bear." Noah smiled at her brightly as she opened the door.

"Um. Hey Dad. What are you doing here so early?" Claire walked out into the hallway with him pulling the door shut behind her.

"It's not early. We were suppose to have lunch at brunch at like 10:30 remember." Noah eyed the door oddly. Claire was acting alittle strange.

"Well I'm not ready yet. I still need to grab a shower really did you want to go? I can just meet you there." Claire tapped her fingers across her arm gently.

"Is everything okay Claire?"

"Yeah I'm good Dad. I just kinda forgot and feel silly that I'm not ready yet." Claire smiled broadly.

"Claire-bear. It's alright. With all of your excitement this week it's totally understandable that you forgot. We can go another day." Noah pulled her into a gentle hug.

Claire smiled to herself. Situation averted. At least for now. "How about like Friday?"

"That works for me. Plan for around 10:30 again then?"

"Hey Claire."

The Blonde almost smacked herself in the forehead as Gretchen came bouncing down the hall towards her and Noah. "Mornin' Gretch."

Gretchen closed in on them with a smile on her face. "You going to be ready to go in like 20 minutes? I have to run a book back down to the Library anyway."

"Yeah totally. We have to eat on campus though. I have my first class at like 11:45." Claire looked at her Dad with a smile on her face. "Dad this totally isn't me ditching you. I knew you would want to eat off campus. I can do lunch on Campus. But if we go out it would have taken twice as long."

"It's alright Claire." Noah nodded to her slightly.

"Oh DUH. Dad this is Gretchen I meet her at a mixer a few days ago. We have a class together on Fridays." Claire turned to Gretchen who had a small smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bennett."

"It's nice to see Claire making some new friends. But it was never really hard for her." Noah patted Claire on the head. "I am going to go. I'll see you Friday Claire. It was nice to meet you Gretchen."

Gretchen offered him a wide smile. "Nice to meet you too Mr. Bennett."

As he walked down the hall to the stairs Gretchen turned her attention to Claire. "What was that about?"

"I was suppose to have brunch with him today. But with all that stuff going on with Annie then Elle stopping in unexpectedly last night. I completely forgot. Then I made plans with you on top of that and I didn't want to tell you I had to bail." Claire sighed with her arms across her chest.

Gretchen smiled to herself a little. Claire forgot lunch with her Dad, but had wanted to keep her plans with her. "It's totally understandable. I am pretty awesome to be around."

Claire laughed a little. "I have to get ready. Why don't you run to the Library and I'll be ready when you head back this way."

Gretchen waved her hand up and started off in the other direction. "Yea. You don't want to be late your first few weeks of class."

Claire opened her door making her way back into her dorm. She sighed as she leaned back against the door letting her head slam against it. Looking around her dorm room, Claire found no one inside.


	5. I miss you

Claire felt her heart break a little. Looking down she saw Elle's black fleece jacket still laying on the floor. Leaning down she picked the jacket up, she couldn't help but smile to herself. She felt like she was a fifteen year-old all over again. Her body was tingling, butterflies in her stomach, and a smile plastered on her face.

Walking into the bathroom she looked down as she the floor was unusually cold. Her heart melted at the sight in front of her. There was a warm bath drawn, candles lite, and rose petals on the floor. Leaning down the former cheerleader pulled a note off of the sink.

_Pom Pom-_

_Just wanted to do something for you._

_E_

Claire smiled to herself as she undressed to step into the bath. She wouldn't get a long soak but the little bit of time she would get to spend relaxing would be completely worth it. The young cheerleader thought back to the night before.

"You do know I'm not planning on going any where right? This wasn't some half ass attempt for forgiveness." Elle said with a extremely serious look on her face. She rolled so she was on her side staring at the cheerleader laying beside her.

Claire smiled gently looking over at the electric blonde. "I hope your not going any where. I kinda like you."

The older blonde had a sly look come across her face. She leaned down and kissed the young blonde laying beside her. "Good. I kinda like you too. I mean as much as I could like an annoyingly perfect, smart, beautiful cheerleader."

"You forgot funny, sexy, and spontaneous." Claire smirked at her lover. Rolling over she kissed the blonde hard on the lips.

"Your not at all modest."

Realizing the time passing, she quickly finished up her bath to get ready. Drying herself quickly she exited the bathroom making her way to her bedroom. She quickly gathered a pair of jeans, her underwear, and a white tank top.

There was a knock on her door just as she finished pulling the tank top over her head.

She made her way to the door and pulled it open.

"Almost ready?" Gretchen said with a smile on her face.

"Gotta brush my teeth, then I will be all set to go." Claire bounced into the bathroom. Leaving the door open she turned her head to look at the brunette. Mouth full of tooth paste, she still spoke.

"Where too?"

Gretchen shrugged looking at the blonde."Wherever. It doesn't really matter. That make shift Chinese food place is pretty good."

Claire spit into the sink, whipping her mouth on her arm. "Sounds good. I am hungry as hell though. I was up late but didn't grab anything." Grabbing the black fleece pull jacket off of her bed, she slid her arms in quickly. Smelling the jacket as she zipped it up half way, she smiled to herself. It definitely smelt like Elle.

"Speaking of which, where is your friend?" Gretchen asked quietly.

"She had to head out kinda early." Claire lied. Well it wasn't exactly lying. She wasn't even sure where the electric blonde had escaped too. Not that she could blame her at all. Hearing Noah Bennet's voice would make lot of people run.

The girls walked across campus towards the cafeteria hall. Gretchen laughed lightly as the papers for the cheerleading squad where shoved into her and Claire's hands.

"You ever think about doing it again?" Gretchen smiled at the irony of the situation. It was kinda amusing that the first activity the get invited to is cheerleading.

"Jesus. No way in hell. It was great in High School. But I'm not the same snotty girl I was when I was fifteen. I was a bitch." Claire laughed.

"Are you sure about that?" Gretchen nudged her in the arm and smiled brightly at her.

"You are so funny. I am glad I make friends that make me feel so much better about myself. Great for my self esteem." Claire nudged her back with an eyebrow arched in with a sarcastic expression on her face.

"You shouldn't have any self esteem issues Claire. You are pretty amazing all around." Gretchen offered a sweet genuine smile to the shorter girl.

Claire smiled back at her. "Good. You are pretty awesome too, Gretch. Really down to earth. It makes it really easy to talk to you. I don't find it easy to talk to most people...." Claire's attention was caught by her phone going off. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she looked down at the screen, it was a number she didn't know. But they weren't calling her, it was a text message.

Deciding that opening it wouldn't do any harm, she quickly read the text message.

_'Didn't mean to take off on you this morning. Noah would have killed me. Killed me dead. I mean for real this time. I hope you liked what I did for you, I know you like all that girly stuff...'_

A smile graced Claire's face, as she realized who the text was from.

_It was really sweet. I wish I could have had more time to enjoy it. =/_

Claire quickly added the number to her contact list in her phone and smiled over to Gretchen. "Sorry. Text Message. What were we talking about again?"

"Just how nice it is that we can both be cool selves around each others."

"Yeah. Normal's is a nice change of pace." Claire sighed as she spoke. Looking down at her vibrating phone she answered read the text as Gretchen spoke lightly.

_I can't help it you made lunch plans with your girlfriend *__*_. Claire snorted a little as she read the text.

"What do you mean normal?" Gretchen asked quizzically.

"My Dad has a government job. So we moved a couple times over the last few years. He was out of business a lot when I was a kid. With him and Mom getting divorced over the summer, it's nice to have friends to talk to and my family so close. Even if they aren't together I still get to see them both you know." Claire answered honestly as she could.

_Am I going to see you some time today?_ Claire sent a quickly reply back to the electric blonde.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. My parents split when I was pretty small. But my step-dad was always cool. My real Dad was always around too." Gretchen inhaled deeply. It was a relief to be able to talk to someone her own age.

_Of course. What time? I kinda miss you._

Claire felt her whole body tingle. The teasing and sarcasm were so Elle. The electric blonde had never been good at explaining her feelings. Claire was pretty sure that this was a pretty big deal in itself.

"I think you turned out great comparatively." Claire nodded. Looking down at her phone, Claire's smile broadened even more.

_Good. I miss you already...Kinda. I get out of class at Three._

Gretchen smiled broadly. "Glad you think so. Most people think I am kinda weird and don't know how to take my sense of humor."


	6. Confessions

**Disclaimer- I do not own Heroes:**

**Thanks for everyone who is reading.**

**Reviews are always nice. Love to hear what you guys think and have to say.**

Gretchen smiled broadly. "Glad you think so. Most people think I am kinda weird and don't know how to take my sense of humor."

"Some people can't handle dry and honest. I, on the other hand, find it refreshing to know someone with such wit." Claire pushed the door to the cafeteria open. She titled her head signaling Gretchen to go ahead of her.

"Thank you kind lady." Gretchen walk past Claire quickly, so the shorter girl could follow. Gretchen kept walking towards a table when Claire bumped into her.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." Claire rubbed her hand against the back of her head and giggled nervously. She looked back down to her phone as she felt it vibrate again.

_Alright. I'll be there around 4 then. We can go get dinner. I know you have class. I have a meeting I gotta be in soon...And I miss you...More then just kinda. =)_

The short haired blonde smiled immensely at the last statement. Good it wasn't just her that was falling. The electric blonde seemed to be as well. Claire decided a quick bye reply was in order. Even if the blonde may have already stepped into her meeting.

"It's alright. It's not every day a pretty girl bumps into me." Gretchen took her back pack off and laid it down on top of the table.

_I can't wait. Food is a girls best friend. Especially with a metabolism like mine. I'll see you tonight. Have a good meeting...Oh yeah...I miss you alot more just kinda too._

"Sorry. What did you say Gretchen?" Claire had heard the girls voice call on her ears. But the words coming out of her mouth didn't reach the cheerleaders brain.

Gretchen sighed. "Nah. Nothing important."

The next few hours few by quickly for the petit girl. She was definitely ready for her academic day to be over. She wanted to see Elle. She was overly excited about seeing the older girl again.

Unnoticed by Claire, Gretchen quickly made pace to walk beside her.

"How was West Civilizations?" Gretchen tapped Claire gently on the shoulder as she caught up to her.

"Boring. I was really hoping to learning something interesting. It was my strongest subject in high school. How about you? How was Spanish?" Claire looked up at the brunette walking beside her. Flashing her a teethy smile.

Gretchen felt her heart melt a little. Claire definitely was beautiful. "Good. I'm pretty close to fluent. I took it through high school. But speaking it and writing are two completely different things."

"Yeah. Never really took to a second language." Claire felt her phone vibrate.

_I'll be over in like 20 minutes. Can't wait to see you. Been a long day._

Claire smiled to herself. Quickly answering electric blonde back, before Gretchen spoke again.

_Can't wait either. See you soon._

"We have this study group tonight. I was wondering you would want to come by around 8?"

Gretchen looked downside ways to the short blonde, flashing her a bright smile.

Claire looked down at her watch then up to Gretchen. "Any other night I would love to spend some quality girl study time with you, but Elle is on her way here. We have dinner plans."

Gretchen smiled as she shook her hand in front of her face. "It's all good. I should have figured you had plans anyway you know."

"Well. I gotta run. I'll catch you later".

Claire's ears perked up as she heard a knock on the door. She made her way out of the bathroom, as she finished putting her hair up. She pulled the hem of her shirt down. Checking herself out quickly in the mirror before she opened the door.

"Hey." She smiled gently at the Electric Blonde standing on the other side of the door.

Elle looked her up and down and smirked. "Hey to you too."

Claire moved away from the door giving Elle room to come into the quaint little living space. But not without giving her an odd look, because of her hand being behind her back.

The older girl walked into the room, she started to turn around slowly when she heard the door shut. Claire stood in front of her with a smile plastered on her face. The Electric blonde leaned forward and kissed the cheerleader gently on the lips. "How was your day?"

"It was good. But just keeps getting better." Claire smile didn't faulter as she looked the older girl up and down. "You look beautiful as always."

Elle smiled pulling her hand from behind her back handing Claire a dozen red roses. She could practically see Claire's heart melt _Ten points Bishop. _Elle smiled broadly as she thought slyly to herself.

"Elle, You didn't have too." Claire flashed her a quick smile before gently kissing her on the lips.

"I know I didn't. I have never done this first date thing. I thought I would try to be as traditional as possible considering we are not exactly traditional." Elle smiled lightly as she watched Claire shuffle through her things. The Electric blonde assumed she was looking for something approprate to put the flowers in.

"So first date huh? Where are you taking me?" The slightly shorter girl asked as she put the flowers into a glass lemonade pitcher. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the electric blonde giving her a questioning look. "What? I did exactly pack a vase with me for college?"

"Why not? Did you think with that hot little body of yours you wouldn't find a date or something?" Elle wiggled her eyebrows as her gazed went up and down the cheerleaders figure.

"Not exactly. I wasn't looking." Claire answered honestly as she grabbed the black fleece hoody that she had silently proclaimed as her property.

Elle smirked to herself a little."Good. Even if you would have been. It wouldn't have lasted for long after I showed back up."

Claire giggled at the confidence her blonde lover displayed. "Are you really that self confident?"

Elle put her hand gently on the side of the cheerleaders face. She closed the small space between them in one quick motion. She kissed the petit blonde gently on the lips. She giggled to herself slightly when she felt both of Claire's hands resting on her chest gently. The cheerleader was holding herself up as she held onto the collar of the electric blonde's shirt.

"Claire-bear. I can make you weak in the knee's with one slight kiss. Of course, I am that confident."

"So this is your 'first' first date right?" Claire asked keeping her close proximity to the electric blonde.

"Yep. Never really had a chance before." Elle gave the girl in front of her a slightly loopsided smile.

"Does that mean last night was your first time too?" Claire asked shyly.

Elle's face faulted slightly. "Let's just as it truly is the only time that it has meant something to me. Something more then a longing for a phyiscally connection. It was the my first time with an emotional attachment to someone, my first time with someone that I care deeply for."

At first Claire had regretted the question as soon as it left her mouth, but as the explaination came from the electric blonde, she was glad the asked. She now knew for sure she wasn't the only one feeling the raw emotions between them. Elle was infact to feeling them herself.

The only response the blonde could come up with for the brutal honestly was a loving kiss. She kissed the girl infront of her gently. "Well, I am glad I am the first on that matters."

Elle pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. "Your the only one that matters."


	7. Date Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.**

**I hope you guys like this new chapter. Reviews are love. I love to hear what my readers have to :HarukaFairbanks/b**

The only response the blonde could come up with for the brutal honestly was a loving kiss. She kissed the girl infront of her gently. "Well, I am glad I am the first on that matters."

Elle pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. "You're the only one that matters."

"So where are we going?" Claire asked with a board smile on her face.

"Well first traditional dates are dinner and a movie." Elle said with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Dinner and a movie it is." Claire grabbed her hand tightly and started to pull her out of the room.

"Nope. That sounded to boring to me. I have much better things planned for us." Elle pulled her hand away from Claire's almost iron grip. Watching the cheerleader turn around and give her a confused look, the electric blonde pulled a blind fold out of her back pocket.

"Really?" Claire asked with a high tone of suspicion.

"Yes really. I want it to be a surprise." Elle pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes. "You trust me don't you?"

Claire just sighed as she turned around. "Go ahead. I trust you."

Putting the blind fold over the younger blonde's eyes, Elle tied the gently behind her.

"I hope you like this idea I have. I have been planning it all afternoon."

"If I am spending time with you, whatever it is will be totally amazing." Claire smiled to herself when she felt Elle's arms wrap itself around her waist.

"You have everything you need? Keys and Cell?" Elle asked as she kissed Claire gently on the cheek.

Feeling her pockets. "Keys...Check...Cell...Check." Running her finger's over the back of the electric blonde's hand. "Hot Date. Double Check."

Elle walked them outside of Claire's dorm room. Closing the door behind them she pulled Claire into her chest. "Here we go Cheerleader." Looking up and down the hall, the electric blonde smirked. Disappearing in a streak of blue light, the spot the young women stood in seconds ago was empty. The papers on the cork boards were still rustling for the sudden rush of air.

Elle smiled as she stopped them in the middle of a deserted beach. Pulling the blind fold of the cheerleader's eyes, Claire's hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"Oh My God." Looking around Claire could feel herself falling even more head over heels for the electric blonde. A small picnic basket was placed in the center of a fluffy blanket. A small circle of unlit candles surrounded the blanket. Rose pedals were strategically placed making a walking path to the blanket.

Elle grabbed Claire be the hand, pulling the shorter haired blonde towards the blanket. "I know I don't make alot of sense sometimes. But this makes sense to me."

"What do you mean?" Claire interwined her fingers with the older girls as she let herself be lead across the soft sand.

"Our relationship started on a beach you know. The last time we were on a beach together, wasn't exactly amazing." Elle wrinkled her nose slightly. "Shit. The last time I was on a beach wasn't that pleasant. But anyway, I thought it would be a kinda you know, nice way to start our relationship. You know, like make it official or something."

Claire smiled to herself as she saw the light blush spread across the electric blonde's face. Leaning forward, Claire placed her palms gently on Elle's collar bone. Shifting her weight forward, she kissed the former agent gently on the lips. "I would love nothing more then spending all my free time with you."

Elle brushed a small strand of hair behind the former cheerleader's ear. "I'm not really good with the whole feelings thing. I just wanted to try and get you to understand how I am feeling. The words part isn't my strong suit. So I figured if I could kind of show you. It would be better then you being in the dark."

Claire just nodded. "I understand. It's okay. I have alot of patience."

Elle smiled gently at the petite blonde in front of her. Sitting down, she tugged on the Claire's hand. Taking the hint the former cheerleader sat down beside her. "I remember you saying when we were on the plane how you loved Italian food."

"I can't believed you remembered something stupid like that. I was complaining about the airline food." Claire giggled as she ran her fingers gently over the back of the electric blonde's hand.

"Well, it wasn't stupid to me. I remember most things you have told me." Elle smiled as she opened the picnic basket.

"So how did that meeting or whatever go for you today?" Taking the basket from the electric blonde's hands, she pulled out the plates and placed them down accordingly.

"Well. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Elle grabbed a bottle of whine out the basket, she followed with glasses. "It went really well. I really helped someone out today."

"How so?" Claire quietly said as she evened out servings of lasagna.

"I want you to hear out all of what I am going to say before you say anything okay?" Putting her hand gently on the side of the cheerleader's face, she smiled at her softly.

"Of course." Claire turned her head slightly and kissed the palm of Elle hand.

"Alright. Mohinder and I have always gotten along. I mean at least for the most part. I was in London for awhile with Claude and his band of misfits, as I like to call them. He has helped alot of people learn to control their powers. Letting them know they aren't alone or whatever. I was thinking I kinda wanted to do the same thing here. I mean definitely not a 'Company at all'. If their power seems to dangerous. I don't even want to know. Mohinder doesn't even tell me if he finds someone like that." Elle looked at Claire waiting for her to say something, but the smaller blonde kept quiet. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"How are you finding these people?" Asking with a smile on her face, she could see Elle physically relax. The electric blonde must have been worried she was going to freak out.

"Mohinder is finding them using the Human Genome deal. I am going and talking to them. I am only going and talking to like one every few weeks. I mean I am only helping a few people at a time. I know what it's like being out of control." The electric blonde smiled gently. "I haven't heard from Mohinder in a couple of weeks though."

"I'm sure he is fine. His professorship and everything must be keeping him busy. What made you want to do something like that?" Speaking softly, Claire poured them both a glass of whine. Offering it to the electric blonde who willingly accepted.

"I just wanted to help people. We were lucky enough to have parents with abilities who understood if both of our relationships with our fathers was kinda screwed up. Most of these kids are going through this whole thing alone. I haven't met anyone younger then like twelve though. Young age abilities seem to be pretty rare. Molly and Micah were pretty rare cases. I mean I was the rarest. I was like five." Sighing softly, the electric blonde took a drink of her whine.

"I was like fifteen. But the thing I never figured out was how I survived the fire as a baby. I remember getting cuts as a kid and everything was normal. I don't even remember being really sick though." Setting her glass down, she picked up her plate. "Open up."

Looking at her confused the former agent did as she was asked. She opened her mouth slightly, as the younger blonde feed her a small portion of food. Elle smiled broadly to herself as she chewed slowly.

A few hours later, the picnic dinner was done, enjoyed, and packed away. The blondes laid down across the blanket watching the sunset. The electric blonde with her arm behind her head laid flat on her back. The small blonde snuggled into her side, arm around her waist. Resting her head promptly on the electric blonde's chest.

"I never did ask you were we are. There aren't really any beaches close to D.C." Claire looked up at the older blonde with a lax expression.

"Baltimore. We are not that fair. Bout an hour away." Elle sighed as she played with the younger girls now short hair. "What made you decide to cut your gorgeous hair anyway? Not that your not still incredible sexy and everything."

"Good cover." Claire shivered a little as she snuggled closer to Elle. "I dunno. New place kinda new look I guess."

"That makes sense. At least you didn't dye it something awful too. Like brunette. I hate brunettes." Elle wrinkled her nose slightly.

Claire started to laugh loudly as Elle's face continued to change as she obviously thought of women with brunette hair. "What is so bad about brunettes?"

"All of the brown haired women I have known were evil. Your grandmother prime example. That bitch is the spawn of Satan." Elle shuddered slightly at the thought of Angela Petrelli. "If she found out Rene let me go, she would have a fit."

"She would have more of a fit about us." Tilting her head up ever so slightly, she kissed the older blonde gently on the lips.

"Next week is going to fucking blow." Elle growled as she spoke.

"Why?" The small blonde asked. Shifting her weight she looked into Elle's eyes as she spoke.

"I am going to have to be in New York all week. I have alot of stuff to take care of there. I would much rather spend the it with you." Elle smiled gently at the cheerleader.

Claire smirked as she crawled on top of the electric blonde. "Well I guess we better make our time worth it huh?"


	8. Miss you already

**I do not own Heroes. **

**A/N: Comments and reviews are always welcome. I am glad to see I am on so many alerts and Favorites with this story. But I would really like to hear what you guys think and have to say. Thanks**

**HF**

"Damn it." Claire cursed lightly as the alarm went off. She reached across to her bedside table and hit the snooze button on her pink alarm clock.

Elle grumbled wrapping her arms around Claire's waist and pulling her close. "You know you don't have to go to school right?" She whispered quietly in Claire's ear as she kissed her gently on the shoulder.

The younger blond let out a happy sigh. "What makes you say that?"

"My Dad's ability was to turn things into gold. I have almost an unending supply of money. We could go outside the city, buy a little starter house with a white picket fence. We could even get a dog like the little yappy thing your mother has." Nuzzling her face in Claire's hair, she breathed in deeply.

"Mister Muggles isn't some little yappy thing. He is part of the family." Claire turned around in Elle's arms and kissed her gently on the nose. "A little house white picket fence huh?" Claire raised her eyebrow waiting for a response from the older blonde.

"Yep. What's wrong with that?" Wrinkling her nose slightly, she glared at Claire.

"I think we are more city people. Both of us. I loved it when I stayed in New York with Nathan and Peter. You like shopping to much anyway." Claire smiled as she saw her girlfriend's eyes light up at the 'S' word.

"I do like pretty clothes." Elle grinned broadly at the shorter haired blonde.

"I have to get ready for class. I have biology in like an hour. Then I have dinner with Dad." Running her fingers gently up and down Elle's arm, she gave her girlfriend a sweet smile.

"I thought you were having an early lunch with him today or something." Elle looked at the former cheerleader with a confused smile on her face.

"He was on a business trip and didn't get in until pretty late. I told him dinner would work better for me anyway."

"Yeah business trips suck. I have leave for New York in a few hours." Elle said with evident disappointment in her voice.

"It will be alright. It's only for a few days." Giving her girlfriend a reassuring kiss in the lips..

"Easy for you to say. Your other girlfriend will be around while I am gone. At least you will have someone to talk too." Elle turned her bottom lip out ever so slightly and started to pout.

"I really wish you wouldn't call her that." Claire frayed her eyebrows and wrinkled her nose.

"She called you like three times last night when we were in the movie. You even told her you wouldn't be in till late." Elle laughed to herself slightly. She knew it was really getting to Claire. She liked getting her frustrated. It usually ended with a heated playful argument and a very enjoy able makeout session.

"Your going to be in New York. You could always go visit my grandmother and tell her hello for me. Right Elle-Belle?"

"You are so funny Pom-Pom." Elle got out of bed and pulled her T-shirt over her head. "You better start getting ready. If you don't start now. I will climb back in that bed and not let you leave."

Sitting up and stretching her arms over her head, Claire smiled at the former agent.

"Do you really think that that is a threat?"

Elle leaned down and kissed Claire on the cheek. "Do you want me to run and get you breakfast at Starbucks while you are in the shower?"

Claire put her hand gently on the back of Elle's neck and pulled her close. The young Heroine kissed her girlfriend gently on the lips. "That would be amazing. I want..."

"Bear Claw. Double shot expresso easy foam with one peice of ice." Elle smirked.

"Yeah. That works." Claire step out of the bed and hissed as the cold floor touched her feet. Reaching down she picked up a pair of sweat pants. Stepping into them quickly. "Do you have any clean clothes left here?"

"No." Elle just shrugged, not seeming to concerned with wearing anything other then her Pajama's to get her girlfriend break fast.

Claire just shook her head as she rummaged through her dresser. "You know you can wear whatever of mine you want. We are the same size."

Elle just shrugged. "I'll just buy some new ones. It will be like in Pretty Woman. The bum girl going into the expense places and making the staff feel horrible for treating her bad."

"Anyone treats my girl bad, they better watch the hell out." Claire made her way back across the room to Elle. She kissed her gently on the lips. "I am going to miss you. It's been so nice being able to spend all of my extra time with you."

"Good. You better miss me." Elle grinned brightly,

Claire leaned forward and kissed Elle gently on the lips. Elle leaned in and wrapped her arms around Claire's waist. Claire's arms instinctually wrapped themselves around the older girls neck. The electric rubbed the small of her lover's back gently, slowly parting her lips and slide her tongue out. She ran her tongue gently against Claire's bottom lip. The smaller blonde parted her lips and allowed the foreign body to enter her mouth. Claire ran her finger tips across the back of Elle's neck. Gently tickling her sensitive flesh.

Pulling away slightly Elle leaned her forehead against Claire's. "I am going to miss good morning kisses like that."

"Can't you just you know 'flash' down here or whatever and stay with me at night." Claire asked quizzically.

"It doesn't work like that. It would take almost everything I had to run all the way from New York. My limit seems to be about a hundred or so miles. At least for now. I am sure I could do it. But I would probably eat like hell then pass out after. I am actually flying to New York." Elle said matter of factly as she rubbed circle's on the cheerleader's hip bones.

"You fly. That's going to go over really well." Claire scoffed at the older woman.

"My powers were trying to kill me. Jesus let it go Cheerleader. You didn't die." Elle wrinkled her nose up. "I flew to London to see Claude and to India to see Mohinder. It's not bad now that I know if the plane goes down. I won't die."

"What to do you heal now too?" Claire giggled.

"No Smart ass. But if I jump while the plane is going down, I can kinda flyish." Elle put her finger up to her lip. "It's like being lighting. Instead of going down to the and no stopping. I would be able to stop."

Claire just nodded as she kissed her gently on the lips. "Whatever you say Elle-Belle. I need to get in the shower. I'll see you in a few right?"

"Already gone Baby." Elle smirked and disappeared in a flash.

"She really has to stop doing that around the dorm." Claire shook her head as she made her way into the bathroom joined to her suite.

Elle sighed as she walked back up the stairs towards Claire's dorm room. She could have just ran in and out. But she needed to take it slowly. Self control was something she didn't have. With her girlfriend naked in the shower in the other room, the cheerleader never would make it to class if Elle had come back quickly.

Much to her surprise Claire was already dressed and ready when she got back. Sitting at her desk doing her make up. Setting the cup and the small box down on the desk, Elle kissed the young college student gently on the cheek.

"Breakfast is served."

"Service with a smile huh? I like that." Grabbing the sugary treat, the slightly shorter blonde took a bite. She let a small sigh escape as she eat.

"Is it that good?" Elle teased, receiving a glare in return from the gray-blue eyed girl. "When I get back I need to go look at places?"

"What do you mean?" Claire said in between sips of coffee.

"I can't stay here forever Claire. Eventually your dorm leader or whatever is going to figure out I am not a student. For one they know you don't have a roommate anymore. They will probably try to room someone with you." Elle stated matter of factly as she sat on the bed.

"Do you not like staying with me?" Claire asked with dissappointment in her voice.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Elle just rolled her eyes. She moved in front of Claire, kneeling down in front of her. "I don't want to get you in trouble. It will be really hard to with your Dad randomly stopping by. At least with my own place, if you get a roommate, we can be together however and whenever we want. It's not like you aren't going to have a key."

"Why not New York? You said you have alot of business up there." Claire asked seriously.

"Why are you making this difficult?" Placing her hands on the cheerleaders thighs, she ran her hands up and down gently. "I do. But I want to be near you. It's only like a 40 minute flight to New York. I could do it every day if I had too."

"You would really settle around here just for me?" Putting her hands on top of Elle's, she laced their fingers together.

"Have you not been listening for the last ten minutes? Have you not been paying attention the last like four days?" Elle asked seriously. She looked into the young blonde's eyes and smiled slightly. "Claire. I have never, ever felt this way about anyone. I have been convinced all my life I didn't have real feelings. I was crazy blah blah blah. But when I with you, I don't believe any of that. I know this feeling in me is because for you."

Claire smiled softly as a small tear ran down her cheek. "I have never felt this way before either. I mean there was West. Don't get me wrong, he was sweet and kind. But he didn't make my heart almost beat out of my chest, he didn't make my head spin when he kissed me, and he never the last thing I thought about before I went to sleep and the first thing to come to mind when I woke up."

Elle leaned up and gave Claire a chaste kiss. "I am going to miss you like crazy."


	9. Whole Truths

**I do not own Heroes. **

**A/N: Comments and reviews are always welcome. I am glad to see I am on so many alerts and Favorites with this story. But I would really like to hear what you guys think and have to say. Big update hoping to get some good reviews this go round. Thanks**

**HF **

Elle leaned up and gave Claire a chaste kiss. "I am going to miss you like crazy."

"I am going to miss you too." Trying to see through the small tears escaping her eyes, Claire laughed to herself slightly. "You would think you were going to be gone forever the way I am acting."

"It just makes me want to come back that much faster." Elle stood up and grabbed Claire's hand. Giving it a small squeeze, she offered the smaller girl a weak smile. "I better jet. You have to get to class and I have to get to the Airport."

Claire threw her arms around Elle's shoulder and hugged her tightly. Elle nuzzled her face into Claire's shoulder, putting her arms around the smaller girls waist. "I'll see you when you get back. Call me when you get there. And call me tonight when you are doing with your settling in."

"I will call you. I lo..." The electric blonde stammered for a second. She quickly threw herself into the golden haired blonde. Kissing her softly on the lips. "I'll miss you."

Claire was confused. She knew what words were going to come out of the sociopath's mouth. At least she thought, she knew. She nodded.

Elle pulled away and ran her finger's down the side of Claire's arm. Grabbing her hand gently. "I really am going to go this time."

Claire ran her thumb over the back of Elle's hand. "Alright. I'll be waiting for you to get back."

Stepping forward quickly, the former agent kissed the freshman gently on the lips. "I'll see you soon."

Claire nodded watching the blonde disappear in a flash of soft blue light. Sighing slightly she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Hey. Called ya last night." Gretchen called as she jogged across the Quad to catch up with the shorter girl.

"Yeah. We were out late." Claire answered quietly. "The movie didn't end till almost midnight. I didn't want to call you back and wake you up ya know. I know you have an 8 am on Fridays."

Gretchen just nodded. "So what are you tonight?"

"I have dinner with Dad tonight. Nothing really exciting. I get to hear about his business trip." Claire shoved her hands into her back pockets.

"Where did he go?" Gretchen asked with slight interest.

"New York for something. I'm not sure. I haven't talked to him or heard from my Father." The cheerleader shrugged.

"Huh? You haven't heard from your dad or your father. I am confused." Gretchen looked at the girl bewildered.

"Oh. Yeah. Funny story with that. My dad. The guy you meet the other day. He is my adoptive Father. I meet my real Dad when I was like fifteen. He lives in New York." Claire tried to explain the best she could with out confusing the poor girl even further.

"Okay. Cool deal. So is Elle going to dinner with you and your Dad tonight?" Gretchen asked off handedly.

"God no. That would be a total disaster. She and Dad don't exactly get along." Claire giggled at the idea of trying to sit through a meal with her girlfriend and her father.

"I thought you said she was a family friend."

"Alright. Here we go. My Dad worked for her father. When things didn't go exactly how they were suppose to Dad quit and her father didn't like it. So the rift with them kinda caused one with us. I was living with my parents so I couldn't exactly bring her around without Dad losing his cool." Claire opened the door to the moron building in front of them. Holding the door open, she motioned for Gretchen to go through.

"Thanks." Gretchen walks the building. Claire followed her in continuing with the small talk as they made their way into the class room.

"Alright everyone. This isn't high school so don't be afraid to pick lab partners just because you don't know someone." The older man stated as he stood at the front of the class. "Once you have your partners sign in the book who you are partnering with. Then proceed to a lab table then we will begin dissecting. I don't mess around with the textbook mumbo jumbo all semester. I prefer hands on leaning. So be prepared to get your hands dirty every Friday morning. I am Professor Riner by the way."

Claire looked over to Gretchen and smirked. Speaking with a slight Texas accent. "What'da ya say partner?"

Gretchen just rolled her eyes and nodded. "Sure thing. I am not doing all the cutting though. Just so you know. It will be fifty fifty."

"Just because I am a cute used to be cheerleader, you assume I am scared of dead things?" Claire threw a glare over her shoulder at the tall brunette as she wrote their names in the book.

"And not modest at all. Sorry. Just an assumption." Gretchen laughed slightly when she saw the short blonde roll her eyes.

"Alright. When it comes to me, don't assume things. Don't want to give you a shock or set you up for disappointment when they don't happen." Claire giggled slightly.

Gretchen grinned. "Good to know."

"Alright. Can anyone tell me what the Moloch horridus lizard is?"

Claire raised her hand quickly. Everyone turn around looking at the blonde with questioning glances.

"Yes Ms..." The older man asked questioningly.

"Bennet. Claire Bennet. It's the spiky lizard right." Claire spoke softly. "I don't remember it's exact name."

"Yes. That is more of an answer then I was expecting on the first day. Thorny Devil is what is referred too. It is an Australian lizard and is the sole species of genus Moloch The species is entirely covered with conical spines that are mostly un calcified. Females are larger than males. The Thorny Devil's body is ridged in structure, and enables the animal to collect water from any part of its body, which is then channeled to the mouth. We are cutting these little guys open today. So get your table set up and I will bring around the glass containers holding the embalmed bodies. It will smell strong when you first open it." Turning around the professor went into the closet.

"How did you know that?" Gretchen spoke softly.

"I had this weird fascination with Lizard's when I was in high school. Long story." Claire smiled as she grabbed the supplies out of the pull out drawer.

"Alright everyone. Now that every has been given their things. We can start. I am going to bring mine up on the projection screen. I want you to cut as I do. Do not cut anymore or pull anything out. We well go over things one by one."

Holding the white tray steady, Claire watched the screen as the Professor made the first incision.

Copying his movements, she made a small incision. The blade stuck stopped mid stroke. Looking down the former cheerleader growled. Giving it a gently tug, the small scalpel came out with speed.

Before she could pull her hand away from the tray the knife cut from the in between her index finger and her middle finger all way down to her wrist.

"Shit." Claire hissed under her breath. She looked down checking briefly checking how bad the damage was. Failing to notice Gretchen had stopped taking lab notes and was staring intently at her hand.

"Claire..."

Looking over at the brunette, Claire's eyes grew wide. She shoved her hand into her lap under the table. "It's nothing. Just a little scrape."

The rest of the class was extremely uncomfortable for the small blonde. In all of her years with her ability, had she never been so careless. At least while she was making a conscious effort to lay low.

Claire left the lab as quickly as she could. She didn't know what to do. If she called her Dad, he would call Renee. But the risk of hurting someone's mental health wasn't high on the cheerleaders to do list for the day. She wasn't a very good liar.

"CLAIRE." Gretchen yelled as she jogged to catch up the cheerleader.

Stopping in her tracks, Claire turned to the brunette and smiled brightly. "Sorry. I have to get back. I have alot to do before dinner tonight."

"You mind explaining that to me?" Gretchen asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Claire was trying to play stupid. But the brunette obviously could see through her lie.

"You know what I am talking about." Gretchen gave her a stern look. "Wait...Your Dad works for the government. Are you some sort of experimented escapee or something?"

"Jesus Christ no." Grabbing the taller girls hand, Claire started to drag her towards the dorm rooms. "We can not have this conversation out here."

Gretchen couldn't help but smile at the contact between them. It wasn't exactly what she was hoping for but it was better then nothing.

Claire let out a huge sigh as they got into her room. Sliding back against the door, the small blonde started to rub her temples. "Alright. This is definitely not how I planned my day."

"Do you think I planned on finding out my new friend is a government experiment?" Gretchen spoke softly as she sat on Claire's bed.

"I'm not a government experiment or an alien or anything like that." Stand up all the way from her leaning position, grabbing a pair of scissors from her desk. She sat down beside Gretchen on the bed. "This is a little more serious."

"How do you get more serious then an alien Claire?" Gretchen turned looking nervously at Claire as she held the scissors.

Turning her hand palm down, she looked at Gretchen."I'm not exactly normal here, Gretch." Running the open blade across her palm, she didn't watch her hand. She kept her eyes on the girl beside her.

"Holy shit. That is amazing. Doesn't it hurt?" Gretchen walked the blood disappear back into the healing wound.

"I can't feel physical pain either." Claire stated softly.

"What are you?" Gretchen asked in amazement. She ran her index finger down the middle of Claire's palm, still in disbelief at what she had just seen.

Closing her palm, Claire pulled her own hand back into her lap. "Not normal."

"How long have you been able to do that?" Gretchen could see the discomfort in Claire's eyes. "I mean you don't have to answer me if you don't want too. Could have always told me you were a military experimentee. I would have believed it."

"I don't want to lie to you." Claire sighed as she let herself fall back and hit the bed. "I was fifteen when my ability surfaced. I have known others that were much older and much younger."

"Others? Wait like more people that can heal like you?" Gretchen was suddenly even more interested in the world that was Claire Bennet.

"No. I have never meet anyone else that can heal like me. I know of one other. But I never met him. Others have different abilities." Claire spoke as she watched the ceiling. Letting her forearm fall over her eyes, she sighed.

"Like what? Flying and stuff you see in comic books." The brunette asked curiously.

"Flying, walking through walls, super speed, stopping time, empathic mimicking. I have seen them all." Claire smiled to herself a little. It felt nice talking to someone who found it interesting and wasn't freaking out.

"Empathic mimicking?" Gretchen asked confused.

"Kinda like a sponge. Absorbing the abilities of those around you. Let's go through the power list. Healing, time travel, nuclear hands of doom, mind reading, telekinesis, flight, seeing the future, invisibility, super strength and walking through walls." Claire smiled at the thought of Peter running through her high school.

"One person with all those power and no one ever knew?" Gretchen looked at her total awe. "I don't know if I would have the self restraint with that kind of power."

"He wouldn't hurt anyone. He is the biggest softy I have ever met."

Hours passed more questions Gretchen had the more egar Claire seemed to answer. She had never really talked to anyone with out abilities about people with them. It was so refreshing.

Claire looked at the clock. "Shit. I am suppose to meet Dad soon. I didn't even realize how late it was getting."

"Well. I'll get out of your hair. I know you have been planning it all week." Gretchen stood up to leave when Claire grabbed her wrist.

"Do you do Japanese?" Claire asked with a smile on her face.

"Never eaten it. But I would be willing to try." Gretchen offered a small smile back.

"My dad loves this place down town. Why don't you go to dinner with us? Unless you have something else planned. It is Friday night after all."

"Yeah. I have such a pressing list that I am going to pass up a dinner offer with the most interesting person I have ever meet."

Claire smiled. "Thanks. I'm not that interesting. I am my own personal freak show." Claire grabbed her phone out of her pocket as she felt it vibrate.

_Incoming call-Elle Belle_

Claire looked at Gretchen and tilted her head towards the door. The brunette just nodded as Claire excused herself into the hall way.

She could feel her grin spread as she hit talk on her phone. "Hey."

_"Hey Baby. How was your day?"_

"Interesting to say the least." Claire ran her fingers gently up and down the side of her jeans.

"Gretchen saw my hand heal itself."

_"Well what did you tell her?"_

Claire could hear the worry and aggravation in her voice. "The truth. I can't lie to her. I am a horrible liar anyway."

_"Do you need me to call the Haitian?"_

"No. I think everything will be fine. How was your flight?"

_"More annoying then I would have liked. The flight was late getting in. So I had wait. If I would have known it was going to take so long, I would have walked to class this morning instead of bailing,"_

"You didn't bail. I knew you had to go." Claire smiled to herself a little. "I miss you."

_"Awe. I miss you too Claire-bear. I have to get checked in. I just wanted to hear your voice. I'll call you tonight."_

"Alright. I have to get headed to dinner with Dad anyway. I'll talk to you later."

_"Kay. Miss you."_

"Miss you too."

_"Bye Claire-bear."_

"Bye Elle-Belle." Claire waited till she heard the other side of the line go dead before it end on her phone.

"Hey Dad. You remember Gretchen right?" Claire said as she walked to the table her father saved for them.

"Of course. Hello Gretchen. It's nice of you to join us." Noah said as he pulled the two chairs out for the young women.

"Thank you Mr. Bennet. Claire literally asked just as she was leaving. I hope it's alright." Gretchen said as she said down quickly.

"Of course. The more company the better." Taking his seat across from the girls, he smiled at Gretchen. "I was actually a little worried at first."

"What are you talking about Dad?" Claire asked side handedly as she looked through the menu.

"Well with that poor Annie girl, I was worried you would be closed of from making friends. It's a nice to see you are getting to know new people." Noah said as he picked his menu up.

Gretchen just nodded. "Yeah. Getting to know new people sucks sometimes. My roommate is horrible. Plays music till the RA comes and yells at us. Has people in and out all of the time. Stays up til God knows when, then yells at me when my alarm goes off for class. I always have to study somewhere else."

"At least you have a roommate. I feel like I am kinda getting screwed with the whole college thing. That's the whole point to living on campus." Claire sighed as she sat her menu down. "That's the only real reason I decided to live on campus. Nathan said anything I wanted would be paid for. Apartment and all."

"Nathan?" Gretchen asked as she looked over to Claire.

"Her real Dad." Noah said hesitantly.

Claire just glared at him. "Would you not do that? Nathan is my biological father. He wanted to do something for me. So he paid for my tuition and everything."

Gretchen nodded."Got ya. What about your real Mom?"

Claire sighed heavily. "She passed away last summer. She was in a horrible accident."

Gretchen put her hand over her mouth and sighed. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you."

"It's alright. You didn't know." Claire smiled softly. "That's what being friends is about. Getting to know someone." Claire jumped sligtly when she felt her phone vibrate.

Claire ran her thumb across the screen of her phone. **New Text Message: Elle Belle**

_I know you are at dinner with Noah. Just wanted you to know, I am all settled in at the hotel._

_Not sure how I am going to sleep without you. Miss you. =)_

"Claire-bear. Everything alright?" Noah asked supiciously.

"Yeah." Claire said slightly annoyed. She knew it was slightly rude to use her phone during dinner with her Dad. But she really didn't care.

_Good. I hope the bed is fluffy and comfy. We have been pretty crammed in my small twin bed the last few nights. I don't know either. I miss you too. Call you when I am done with dinner._

Sliding her phone back into her pocket, she looked over to Gretchen. "Any clue what you want?"

"I usually have a rule about not eating things I can't pronouce. But I think I will try seafood Tempura."

"That's a good choice. Fried seafood with a nice vegetable mix." Noah nodded slightly. "Why don't you guys room together?"

Claire shrugged. "I would actually get the college experience that way. But they probably won't let us. She is already unpacked. Sometimes their are stragglers who get to school late and have to be placed."

Gretchen nodded. "Usually they are stricked about that stuff. Even though my RA knows I hate rooming with that girl."

Elle growled as she pushed her way through the crowded streets. Pulling her jacket closed, she sighed deeply. She really did miss the seventy something degree late afternoons of California. This sixty-ish degree weather wasn't cutting it.

Taking a drink of her slurpy, she sighed. "It's really not the same as a Slusho."

Sliding her keyboard on her phone open, she started to type slowly.

_Hey, Mohinder. Haven't heard from you. Starting to get worried. Just get back to me whenever you crawl out of your lab or whatever._

Elle's attention was dragged back to reality when she heard a loud crash and the sound of squealing tires. Turning her attention to the street, she looked as a slight feeling of saddness hit here.

There was a Black SUV flipped over on it's side. A red car crashed into it's bottom. Front of the hood totally smashed in. Crushed beer can wasn't even a good description this was worse. A silver car finished the pile up. It was bumper to bumper with the back of the red car. The middle car looked like it had been put into a compactor.

The door of the red car swung open. A young woman covered in blood was histerically running around the car. "PLEASE SOMEONE. HELP MY SON."

Elle felt her heart tear. The woman looked so confused and scared. Looking around, Elle saw

no-one making any attempts to help the woman. She did see a few people with their cell phone out. Sighing, she shoved her phone into her pocket.

Pulling her hair back in a pony tail, the electric blonde looked around to make sure no eyes were on her. She pulled her sunglasses down from atop of her head. Putting them on, she smirked slightly. Pulling the hood of her jacket up, she made a quick dash through the stopped traffic.

She looked at the lady and spoke softly. "Where is he?"

"He is in the back seat. He is stuck in his car seat. I can't get the door open." The woman pulled on the blonde woman's arm and pleaded. "Please help him. Get my baby out."

Nodding slightly at the lady, she sighed. "I'll do what I can."

Elle ran to the other side of the car were she was slightly more hidden from sight. Grabbing the door handle, she gave it a hard yank. The door didn't budge.

Consintrating her electricity into her muscules, she grabbed the door and ripped it off roughly. Setting it down beside the car, she leaned into the back seat. Grabbing the straps on the child seat, she burned them off from the back. She didn't want to hurt the child.

The little boy was out cold. He was holding onto his teddy bear tightly.

"HEY!" Elle whipped her head around. "IS HE ALRIGHT?"

Her eyes fell on none other then Wonderboy himself, Peter Petrelli. He was standing on the other side of the car. Watching Elle carefully.

"Don't move him. He could be hurt." He hopped over the back of the car. Making his way around to the side, he always slipped on the door that laid on the ground. His eyes widened slightly, as he looked at the hidge. It had been ripped off.

"He's all yours." In a flash of soft blue light, the woman disappeared from Peter's sight.

Taking in a deep breath, he shook his head. He wanted to go after her, but he needed to help this boy. With his new ability, everything that moved at normal speed. Seemed like slow motion to him. But just for a split second just before she disappeared, he could have sworn he saw electricity charge around her body.

Claire laughed loudly as her father retold the tale of her first words. "That is awesome. You would think I would have turned into a little fatty. Cookies. "

Noah gently pushed his empty plate to the side. "I am surprised your mother never told you that story. It was always one of her favorites."

"Maybe. But her number one was the one about muggles peeing on Lyle when he was like four. Lyle cried forever."

It brought a smile to her father's face. He hadn't seen her laugh like that in a long time.

His lips pressed into a hard smile, her laughter suddenly stopped. "Claire. What's wrong?"

Claire had her cell phone in hand with an odd look in her face. **In-Coming Call-Peter**. "It's Peter. I'm gunna answer it. Be right back. I haven't heard from him in like two weeks."

Noah tilted his head, silently excusing her from the table. "That can't be good."

"Boyfriend?" Gretchen asked slightly confused.

"No. Her uncle. Claire's not dating anyone as far as I know." Noah took his glasses off, rubbing the rim of his nose gently. "But what worries me, is that he rarely calls just to check in. Usually there is something wrong when he calls."


	10. College Life

**Disclaimer- I do not own Heroes.**

**A:N- I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Hope you like this update. **

Noah tilted his head, silently excusing her from the table. "That can't be good."

"Boyfriend?" Gretchen asked slightly confused.

"No. Her uncle. Claire's not dating anyone as far as I know." Noah took his glasses off, rubbing the rim of his nose gently. "But what worries me, is that he rarely calls just to check in. Usually there is something wrong when he calls."

"Hey Peter." Claire said with a small smile on her face.

_"Hey Claire. I talked to your Dad and heard about your roommate. How are you doing?"_

"As well as can be expected, I guess. I am making some friends though. Classes aren't to bad either. It's going good. I am having dinner with dad and a friend."

_"That's great. I have a question I need to ask you. I didn't want to call your Dad. He was just up here. I don't want to alarm anyone."_

Claire took in a deep breath. Elle had only been in New York a few hours. She must have already run into Peter. People went years living in the same city and never meeting. Of course, Elle was always over the top.

"Yeah. What do you need?" Claire asked trying to keep her voice calm and steady.

_"Well. I have been saving alot of people with my EMT work using my powers. I got to the scene of an accident just a little while ago. There was someone else with powers there already."_

"What kind of powers?" Leaning against the brick wall outside, she crossed her arms across her chest. Holding her phone in place with her shoulder, she let her head lean against the wall.

_"I'm not sure completely. The door had been ripped off it's hinge. The seat belt locked so tight around a car seat. There would have been no way to get the child out. But the seat belt had been burned to get the car seat loose. When I yelled to the person to make sure they didn't move the kid. They disappeared."_

"Like super speed or teleportation?"

_"Super speed."_

"Okay. So what did you need to ask me? You seem to have alot of information." Sighing. She knew it was Elle. But as long as Peter didn't, it was all good.

_"Do you remember you Dad every talking about anyone that can do I could? Or maybe do you remember reading it in a Primatech file?"_

"Nope. I can't remember either. You are the only one I know of. I mean besides Sylar. But his power is different."

_"Yeah. Sylar was the only other person I had met to have more then one ability."_

"What about Matt Parkman and Hiro. Hiro can stop time, teleport, and travel through time. Matt can read thoughts and push thoughts?"

_"I have had both powers. Everything is connected. Everything for Matt is mental will bending. Everything Hiro does is tied to time it. It's an extended part of their abilities."_

"Then I don't know Peter. I'm sorry I could be of anymore help."

_"It's alright. So dinner with your Dad and a 'friend.' Is this friend a boyfriend maybe?"_

Claire laughed loudly. "No. Friend from class. SHE was hanging out with me after invited her along."

_Peter cleared his throat. "I am your Uncle. I am aloud to worry. I will let you get back to dinner. Tell your Dad I said hi. I'll see you soon."_

"I will. Bye Peter." Hanging up the phone, she shook her head as she made her way into the small restaurant.

"So? Is everything alright?" Noah asked with a small frown on his face.

"Yeah. He was just making sure everything was alright. He said you told him about Annie said he was worried." Claire shrugged it off as she sat down.

"Anything else?" Noah gritted his teeth. He knew there was something else. Claire was horrible at hiding things.

"He thinks their might be another Peter running around." Claire said flatly. She watched his expression change, she wanted to laugh. But she knew better.

"Peter as in Peter Peter. Or Peter with a scar." Noah asked trying to keep things as low profile as possible. He walked Gretchen carefully while trying to give Claire a stern look.

"Not who is he. But what he used to be able to do." Claire thanked whatever god there was when she saw the waiter come to take their order. Maybe her father would stop with the third degree.

The weekend had gone by quickly, which the petite blonde had been glad for. Having Gretchen around had turned out to be a pleasure actually. She was fun to be around and easy to talk to. Claire hadn't ever really had a good girl friend.

Jackie didn't really count. She was nice to Claire, but only when Claire did as the other blonde wanted. She couldn't keep a secret. Things that were suppose to stay between to the blonde cheerleaders, never did.

Both girls decided that taking Noah's suggestion was a good idea. It took them all day Sunday to get Gretchen's stuff moved between the two dorm rooms. But it was official when Monday morning had come.

Having the brunette around kept the indestructible girl's mind from wondering to the former agent as much. Claire had still talked to Elle several times each day and had text messages from her through out the day. But she still missed her dearly.

"Are you really going to eat that?" Gretchen ask nose wrinkled and eye brow raised.

Claire put her spoon into the 'oatmeal' lifting it up then letting it run out. The thin paste was runny and gray. "Good point. It looks like unsettled concrete."

"Claire Bennet?"

The young blonde turned around to see a young black woman standing behind her. "Yes?"

"Oh, good. I have run into like five people today that I thought were you. I am Becky Taylor from Psi Alpha Chi. Your mom is Sandra Bennet right?" The young woman took the liberty of sitting beside the former Cheerleader.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Claire asked wearily. This girl seemed harmless, but that was an odd question to be asking someone.

"Your Mom was the head of our Sorority Chapter at UCLA. She was a legend over there. When we heard you were coming to AU, we wanted you to rush for our Sorority." Becky said excitedly as she clasped her hands together. "Please tell me you don't have anything pressing to do this after noon and tonight."

"Not really. Why do you ask?" Claire asked with a smile. A Sorority was definitely something to add up to a real college experience.

"We are having an open house. All of the sisters get together and do like a 'speed dating' thing with the rushee's. Stuff like asking about your family, what you did in high school, why would want to join if you do that kinda thing. Then after that, we do a party deal at the Sorority house. Things like that. I would love for you to come. I don't know if you had planned on rushing. But you should really just come check it out. You never know you may like it."

"Sure. I don't see any harm in checking it out. It's always nice to see where parts of my parents pasts came from." Claire smiled brightly.

The young woman excused herself, leaving the girls with a flyer to look at.

"Are you really going to go?" Gretchen asked seemingly annoyed.

"What's the harm? I don't have to join if I don't like the people. That's even if I were to get selected to be in the sorority." Claire shrugged as she played with her oatmeal. "What's wrong with it anyway?"

"I just think it's pointless moving away from home, then basically moving into a ready made family of sisters. Your suppose to gain world experience. Do and figure out things on your own. I guess it seems to family to me. That's one of the reason I left Texas. To do my own thing." Gretchen said leaning her chin on her hand.

"You can come with me. Just to see what it's all about. We got a couple of hours to get ready. You never know it could be fun. You might even..."Claire stops mid sentence and pulls her phone out of her pocket. **New Email-Elle Belle**

_Good Morning Beautiful-_

_ I just wanted to say I hope you have a good day. I know you have that test for World Civilizations or WTFever it is. I have alot of stuff wrapped up here. I might be coming back earlier then expected. I found a place on Craigslist I wanted to go look at when I get back. Hopefully it's as nice in person as it is in the pictures. I was going to call you, but I didn't know if you were already in class or not. I don't want you to text me back and get in trouble. I miss you. Call me later._

_ XoXo and some more sexy shit that would fit in a Romance novel_

_ E_

"Claire." Gretchen spoke sternly toward the short haired girl. Claire attention span always shortened whenever her phone rang. Gretchen knew Claire had a big family and alot of friends, it just annoyed her she seemed to always do it mid conversation.

"Huh?" She looked up to meet a hardened gaze. "Sorry I had an email."

"It's alright. Just finish what you were saying." Gretchen softened her voice considerably.

"You never know. You might meet some pretty interesting people." Claire offered her a smile.

"I don't think people get much more interesting then you, Claire Bennet." The brunette gave a soft hearted laugh as she spoke.

The girls spend close to an hour getting ready. Claire surprised herself with her slight nervousness. She could stand face to face with Sylar. But meeting a group of new people was making her nervous. Gretchen wasn't helping the situation much. Referring to all the girls as bleach blonde Stepford daughter clones.

After the initial speech of what the afternoon was going to entail, the room full of young women, separated across the large living room.

"Glad to see you made it, Claire." Becky said from across the table. "How do you like it so far?"

"It has been really fun. I stereotyped alot of college activities based on movies and stuff. Assuming most people in Frats and Sororities were all from similar places. Like everyone had the same past. Brought up in money or were all Science Majors. This is one of the most diverse groups of people I have ever been around." Claire said excitedly as she looked around. "I feel that I really am getting the college experience here."

"That is awesome. My Mom is still close to a few of her sisters. You can make life long friends here." Becky offered a broad smile. "There are a few other former cheerleaders rushing too."

Claire stiffened her back slightly. "I never said I used to cheerlead."

Becky nodded. "Oh. I know. Gretchen has apparently been talking great things about the amazing Claire Bennet."

"That's flattering. She is a good friend." Claire looked across the room when her eyes feel onto the tall brunette. The other girl waved at her excitedly. Slowly raising her hand Claire waved back.

A short while later all of the girls were joined back in front of the stairs. Waiting patiently as what to do next.

"Alright. Ladies. It was wonderful speaking with and meeting all of you. We are going to be having an Open House mixer back here tonight in just a few hours. I hope to see all of you lovely ladies again in a while." A blonde girl spoke softly from the middle of the stairs.


End file.
